Desperate Souls
by Hyperionchic
Summary: Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter, but I've been sick recently. Anyways, here's another chapter for you guys. Please r/r. YURI.
1. Prologue

Desperate Souls  
  
Prologue  
  
It's been one year after the defeat of Ultamecia, and everything seemed to be back to normal. The military academy known as Balamb Garden's number of cadet's had nearly doubled since that time, due to the fact that many young children wanted to be just like the six heroes, and their parents wanted the same thing. Also, in collaboration with Esthar's president Laguna Loire, Headmaster Cid set up a program to get trouble-making teens off the streets, in an attempt to keep them from ruining their lives.   
One of these troubled prospects was Jade, a girl of about 17 years old, who had been arrested in Esthar for just about every crime known to man. She had been in a gang, who was actually well known to most Estharians as the Nytewolves. They stalked the night; robbing people blind, assaulting anyone who tried to stop them and leaving them nearly dead, there were gang fights with other social classes, and many other things. Jade was having the time of her life, until one night things went too far, and as a result, she ended up being sent to Balamb Garden, along with her friends Matt, Nicolas, and Janelle.   
They were to leave for Balamb Gardent the next morning, via the Ragnarok, in which two SeeDs from Balamb Garden would watch guard over them, until they could be placed in their specified dorms. Which had bars on the windows and electronic locks on their doors, where they could not leave their rooms at night, not even to go train, and during the day their movements would be tracked with a special bracelet they had to wear, which was disguised as one of the customarily designed watches given to cadet's upon enrolling in Balamb Garden. Of course, this wouldn't be a permanent thing. Their assigned instructor's would give weekly reports on the cadet's behavior for Headmaster Cid, Squall Leonheart, and President Loire to review. Once they were satisfied that the cadet wouldn't cause any disturbances, they would take the tracking device off them, and assign them to a regular dorm.   
  
As for the six heroes; Squall was still Commander of Balamb Garden and in the process of learning to open up to other's besides Rinoa, whom he had now been dating since the end of the Ultamecia ordeal. Rinoa became a SeeD, and is currently working towards getting her liscence to become an instructor. Irvine also became a SeeD, now spends most of his time with Selphie, except when he is out on a mission. Selphie was her usual perky self, and when not on a mission, is either preparing for the upcoming Garden Festival, or hounding poor, unsuspecting cadets' to join the Garden Festival Committee. Zell was...well, Zell was Zell. Although, he did manage to convince Cid to set a limit to the number of hot-dogs one person was allowed at a time, so other's could have a chance to have one...mainly himself. And last but not least Quistis. After the defeat of Ultamecia, her liscence as an Instructor was re-instated, and she is now currently teaching the class in which the troubled cadets were placed in.   
Cid had said he needed his best instructor to handle the class, and she has happily accepted. She loved to help people out with their problems, so she figured this would be a good challenge to keep her occupied, also something to keep her from thinking about how lonely she felt, and to keep thoughts of Squall from creeping into her mind. She still thought about that night in the training center, when he told her in a cold voice to go, "Talk to a wall.". Late at night, she would lay in bed and cry herself to sleep, wishing things could have been different between them. She also felt a small amount of hatred for Rinoa, even though she was a dear friend, simply because she had been able to break down Squall's defenses so easily. Quistis had been trying to do that one thing for ov, and to keep thoughts of Squall from creeping into her mind. She still thought about that night in the training center, when he told her in a cold voice to go, "Talk to a wall.". Late at night, she would lay in bed and cry herself to sleep, wishing things could have been   



	2. The New Cadets

Desperate Souls  
  
Chapter 1: New Cadets  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot that disclaimer in the prologue, but anyways. Ya'll know that drill, I do not own any of the characters in this fic, except Jade, Matt, and Nic. Nor do I own any of the places, unless I decide to make up a town or something. Squaresoft owns all these cool ass characters and such...::sighs:: Well, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Jade, Nicolas, and Matt stood outside on the roof of Esthar's Airstation with the three Esthar soldiers who stood guard over them. Jade watched the large aircraft make it's approach, to her it looked more like a red dragon more than a spaceship. She had always been fascinated with dragons, as a child, she had always collected little porcelain figureines of all types of dragons; ruby, blue, hexa-dragons, but, her one favorite was one her grandfather had specially made for her, was a beautiful emerald dragon, with bright, blue gems as it's eyes. She had somehow managed to keep it with her through everything, from leaving home, to the detention center, and now to Balamb Garden.   
The Ragnarok made it's final approach, the wind generated by it's powerful engines making Jade's hair flow behind her. After the ship landed, it's cargo bay doors started opening, emitting the two SeeDs. One was a man wearing a black cowboy hat and getup with a long ponytail running down his back. The other, a woman with long blonde hair which was held up with a clip, she was wearing the traditional SeeD uniform. Jade noticed that she had a regal air about her, just from the way she walked. She turned her head away from her when she felt Matt nudging her in the ribs. "What?! Damn, you guys bug!"  
Matt jumped back. "Jeez! What's your problem? Is it that time of the month or something?" He smirked.  
"Don't make me shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be licking the dirt off my shoe for a fucking month." She glared at him.  
He gulped, and looked at Nic to back him up, who was laughing behind him. "No way man, I'm not getting in this."  
Jade crossed her arms and cocked her head at Matt. "Anyways, what we're you going to tell me that was so important?"  
"Ahh..i..it's n.not imp..portant. I..I'll tell you g..guys later." He slowly stepped away from Jade over to where the guards were standing.   
She rolled her eyes and turned back to the SeeDs, only to come face to face with the blonde-headed woman. She recognized her as one of the six famous SeeDs who saved the world from Time Compression and Ultamecia. Jade looked her in the eyes, meeting her glare with one of her own.   
  
Quistis came face to face with the young woman, whose eye's she couldn't help but look into. The shade of blue they were made her think she was looking into a raging thunderstorm, she thought she could just get lost in them. She couldn't believe that someone could have eye's more intense than those of Squall's, but apparently she was wrong. God, Quistis, what are you thinking? She cleared her throat and broke her gaze with the young woman, and turned to the Esthar soldiers. "We'll take them from him, thank you."  
"Yes, ma'am." They nodded to her once and headed back into the Airstation.  
She turned back to the cadet's, purposefully avoiding eye contact with the girl. "Okay, if you'll follow me. We'll be at Balamb Garden before you know it. Mr. Kinneas and myself will explain the rules to you once we are onboard and have taken off." She nodded to them, and to Irvine, and started walking back to the Ragnarok, a little nervous because she thought she could feel the girl's gaze on her. Oh god, and I'm going to have her in my class?....What am I talking about?..This doesn't sound like me...Get a grip on yourself Quistis!  
  
They boarded the Ragnarok and lead the new cadet's to the conference room, directing them to take a seat around the table and wait for them to explain the terms and rules they have to abide by. Jade took a seat across from Nic and Matt, who were too busy staring at the blonde SeeD to notice her smirking. When they least expected it she kicked both of them in the shit, her steel toed hiking boots connecting with the bone, making them shout. "Owww!!"  
She laughed mockingly at them, and smirked. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist.", she motioned to the side of her mouth, "Umm..Matt, I think you have a little bit of drool right..there."  
He wiped the side of his mouth. "You know Jade, you can be a real bitch sometimes. But we like you anyways." He grinned and looked at Nic, who grinned as well.  
"Yeah, I guess that's why we love ya....that and I like the way you make fun of Matt over there." He stuck out his thumb and motioned over at Matt.  
"Gee..that's so sweet you guys." She said mockingly.  
Matt and Nic looked at each other and nodded, then looked back at her. "...Whatever!" They said in unison, and all three of them burst out laughing, which was cut short when the cowboy and blonde SeeDs took a seat at the conference table.   
  
The cowboy spoke up first. "First, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Irvine Kinneas, and this lovely lady over here is Quistis Trepe. She will be your Instructor, and therefore she is going to explain to you the rules you will have to abide, and other special conditions you have to adapt to, due to your..histories. Quisty, there all your's." Irvine leaned back in his chair, watching them from under the brim of his cowboy hat.  
"Thank you, Irvine.", she turned to the cadet's, "The rules of Balamb Garden are fairly simple to follow. One, the curfew is 10 p.m. All cadet's must be in their dorms by then, unless they are training in the training center. But, this rule will not apply to you. Under the terms of the agreement reached between Headmaster Cid and President Laguna Loire, you will not be allowed out of your dorm's after nine p.m. Do you understand this so far?"  
Jade spoke up. "Yeah, we understand. Just because we have been in a detention center, doesn't mean we're ignorant."  
Quistis winced at her biting comment, but recovered quickly. "You will not have that kind of attitude with me, or any of the staff at Balamb Garden. If so, you will be sent back to Esthar immediately, understand?"  
She nodded. "Yes...ma'am."  
"Good, now, you will also have to wear these tracking devices as well.", she handed each of them a custom made watch all cadet's receive upon enlisting at Balamb Garden, then proceeded, "Put these on, and don't try to remove them. It will notify us once it comes out of contact with your wrist. Now, one more thing. The locks on your dorm rooms are electronic, and will lock at your curfew, so be sure you are in them. Stay out of confrontations with the other cadet's if you can, we really want this new program to work. That's pretty much everything, now, we should be at Balamb in a little while so just relax." She glanced over in Jade's direction once more, then got up and left, heading up to the cockpit.  
  
For some reason, Jade couldn't help but think Quistis Trepe was nervous around her. After a few moments of thinking about it, she shrugged it off and pulled out a deck of Triple Triad cards and started shuffling. "Anyone of you guys up for a game of cards?"  
Nic nodded. "Always, you Matt?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
She passed out the cards, five for each of them, then set the deck off to the side. She looked out the window at the clouds that rolled by, then turned her attention back to Matt and Nic. "You guys are so gonna get creamed."  
Matt scoffed. "If you say so Jade."  
Nic shrugged. "I don't know Matt...she always manages to beat you." He chuckled.  
"Uhh...that's..that's cuz she cheats!"  
Jade sighed, thinking that this was going to be a long trip, and laid down a slightly higher card than Matt's.  
  



	3. Balamb Garden

Desperate Souls  
  
Chapter 2: Balamb Garden  
  
Disclaimer:..Ok..I don't own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own any of these awesome characters, Squaresoft does...::mumbles::..lucky bastards. Anyhoo's, Jade, Matt, and Nic are the creations of my own great mind. Now, on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon when the Ragnarok made it's landing at Balamb Garden. The skies were growing heavy with dark, nearly black clouds with thunder booming in the distance, making it known to everyone that a storm was approaching and would be there before nightfall. Quistis' mind was then once again brought back to Jade's eyes, and she looked up at the clouds, then back over her shoulder at Jade, who was walking inbetween Matt and Nic. From the look on her face, Quistis thought she looked aggrivated, almost like a babysitter who had a really long day with two annoying children. The thought brought a smile to her face, but disappeared when she saw Jade looking right at her, with her head cocked to the side like she was giving her a "What's so damn funny?" look. She quickly turned away, blushing slightly. Umm..Quistis, why are you blushing? It's not like she's a GUY for crying outloud....But...ugh..what's wrong with me?..those eye's, my knees just want to melt right out from under me...Quistis! Listen to yourself! She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and push those thoughts away, but each time she heard thunder it just brought them back. She sighed, "Get a grip on yourself Quistis." She whispered as she lead them through the entrance of Balamb Garden.  
  
Why does she keep looking at me like that? Jade pondered to herself, while pretending to be listening to whatever it was Matt and Nic were talking about. And just why in the hell did she blush? Fuck it, I'm too damn tired right now to even care.. She was brought back to reality when she felt Matt nudging her in the side. "Hey, Jade...you paying attention?"  
"Huh? Oh..sorry Matt, what did you say?"  
He sighed. "I asked, what kind of weapon you were planning on using? Me, I'm gonna use a staff, and Nic said he's gonna learn martial arts. How about you?"  
"Umm..I haven't really thought about it, I guess I'll use a gun or something." After she had said gun, she felt a had slap her on the shoulder, and turned to see it was the cowboy, Irvine she thought his name was.  
  
Irvine grinned, "You said you wanna use a gun? Right?"  
She shrugged. "Yeah..sure."  
He grinned. "That's great! I'm a sharpshooter actually, you interested in learnin'?"  
She looked from Matt to Nic, then back to Irvine. "That's sounds pretty cool. When can we start?"  
"Umm...tomorrow, find me after your last class and we'll go to the training center."  
She nodded. "Sounds cool to me. Umm..where are we going now?"  
"Instructor Trepe is going to show you around the garden, then show you where your dorms are, and she'll give you your class schedules and cadet uniforms. Those are only necessary when you go to take your field exam, by the way." He stepped around to the two guys. "C'mon fellas, I've been given the duty of showing you around garden, while Jade goes with Instructor Trepe."   
Ever since they had first landed in Esthar, Irvine noticed how Quistis had avoided eye contact with the young woman, which he thought it was kind of funny. He had never figured Quistis to be a lesbian, and now that it seemed to him that she had a crush, he was actually going to play matchmaker, although the young woman seemed to wrapped up in herself and her own thoughts to even notice. Atleast this might help her get over Squall...what an asshole.   
He never really liked Squall from the get-go. For one, he was a total jerk; two, he treated his friends like shit; three, he had gotten a major ego since Cid had made him Commander. He didn't really care about the first and third reasons he didn't like him, but the second, that was a different story. Even though he talked to Rinoa and treated her like she was a goddess of some sort, he never talked to any of the other's. Irvine could care less if Squall talked to him, it's when he ignore's poor Quisty, Selphie, and Zell. That's what really pissed him off, hell, he'd rather spend a whole day with Seifer than an hour with Squall. Well, right now you've got other things to worry about. He told himself as he escorted the young men around garden, giving them the grand tour, or just wondering around hoping they were catching all of this.  
  
Jade walked up to Instructor Trepe, whom she noticed was a little nervous. She could tell from the way she was constantly rubbing her hands together, or when she crossed her arms her right foot started tapping, the small sound echoing slightly throughout the main hall, which Jade found rather annoying. She tapped her on the shoulder, noticing her jump slightly. "Umm..Instructor Trepe, could you please stop doing that, you're starting to make me nervous." She laughed slightly, trying to make her calm down, even though she had no idea why she was nervous in the first place.  
"Ohh..sorry. Well, I guess we should get started then. Follow me." She smiled, then started walking down the main hall, and stopped when she reached an odd looking computer that was in the center of the main hall. "This right here is the directory, it's pretty simple to use. It basically show's the location of what's on the first floor."  
Jade nodded. "Ok, looks simple. What's on the second floor?"  
"All the classrooms, that is where you'll go for class tomorrow. I'll show once I've shown you everything on the first floor."  
"Alright." Just as she nodded and loud crack of thunder echoed throughout the garden, making small cadet's and even some of the older one's either jump or drop their books in surprise. Jade looked at Quistis, her eye's a dark blue, exactly like the cloud's outside. "Look's like we're in for a storm."  
  
Quists was once again lost in those gorgeous eyes, her knee's wanting to buckle under her, but was brought harshly back to reality when she felt someone bump into her, sending her falling. She never hit the ground, but instead ended up in Jade's arms, whom had apparently caught her only to keep herself from falling as well. She actually liked being there, only when she heard Selphie Tilmit shouting at a cadet did she pull away. She cleared her throat. "Umm..thank you. That floor can be rather tough on someone's butt." She laughed slightly, looking up to see her reaction, and was relieved when she saw her smiling. Quistis was about to say they continue, but was halted when Selphie jumped infront of her. "Hey Quisty!"  
"Hey Selphie. What are you up to?"  
"Ohh nothin'. I'm just bored." She turned and looked at Jade, who was atleast 10 inches taller than her, causing her to look upwards. "Who's you're new friend Quisty?" She turned back to Quistis, smiling.  
"Oh, this is Jade. She's one of the new cadet's and I have to show her around."  
"Wow", she turned back to Jade and took one of her hands in hers, shaking it wildly. "I'm Selphie Tilmit, nice to meet ya! Oh hey..you wouldn't be interested in joining th....", she was halted all of a sudden when Qustis spoke up.  
"I'm sorry Selphie, I have to hurry up and show her the rest of Garden. Her curfew is at nine and I don't want her getting in trouble her very first day. I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed Jade's arm and starting walking in the direction of the Infirmary.  
  
Jade was perplexed by the Instructor's behavior. "Instructor, what was that all about back there?"  
She tensed up for a second, almost as if she thought Jade meant something else, then relaxed once again. "Oh, you mean Selphie?"  
"Uhh..yeah, what else would I mean?"  
A small look of disappoinment appeared on her face, then it was gone. "Oh, she's always like that. The reason I pulled you off like that was because she was about to ask you to join the Garden Festival Committee."  
"What's so wrong with that?"  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong with it, you just look like the kind of person who get's aggrivated with people like her really easily."  
"Well, I appreciate it then." They both laughed and continued down the hall, Quistis showing her the hallways that lead to the Infirmary and Quad, and stopped when they reached the cafeteria. "This is our cafeteria", she paused and looked up at Jade, "would you like to get something to eat?"  
"Um..nah, I'm kinda beat from that plane ride, you know, jet lag."  
"Oh, yeah. Well, I'll show you the rest of the first floor then show you to your dorm."  
"Thanks."   
For the next half and hour, they walked along the first floor. Quistis had shown her the parking lot, which contained some of the coolest looking cars she had ever seen. Next was the training center, and had to listen to the really long lecture about being careful because the monsters' were real and she could end up getting killed. Then, her favorite, the library. It contained what looked like thousands, even millions of books, which she knew she was over exaggerating.   
They finally reached her dorm room. She noticed the electronic device on the side of the door, it was black, with a green light glowing, which she took meant it was unlocked. Quistis reached a hand out and opened the door. "Here you go.", she looked at her watch, "Well, you'd better get inside, it's 10 minutes until curfew."  
She nodded and stepped inside, then turned back to Quistis. "See ya tomorrow Instructor, what's the number of your class again?"  
"27A, it won't be tough for you to find, it's all the way at the end of the hall leading to the emergency exit."  
"Oh..ok. Goodnight then." She waited for her to say goodbye, then shut the door shut the door, and flicked on the light switch to her right. The dorm was like any of the other's, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a common area, which she had all to herself. "I think I could get used to this."  
  
The storm had finally rolled in, and was now hitting the garden with everything it had. Rain could be heard drumming on the garden's exterior, while flashes of lightnig lit up the main hall, dorms, and classrooms, and thunder claps echoed throughout it's halls. Quistis lie in her bed, wide awake, still remembering what it felt like to be held in Jade's arms. She hadn't expected her to be so strong, hell, she couldn't figure out where these feelings and thought's were coming from. She had most 


	4. The Sharpshooter

Desperate Souls  
  
Chapter 3: The Sharpshooter  
  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own any of the characters, Squaresoft does. I only own Jade, Nic, and Matt, now on with the story.....I can't believe I have to type this every chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade awoke sometime in the early morning hours, she never was one for sleeping late, simply because she thought it was pointless, either way you go you ended up crawling out of bed and facing the day anyway. So why not face it earlier? She looked at her watch, she'd rather not call it a tracking device, and found it was only 5 a.m. She sighed, and walked into the small living area of the dorm, then walked over to the couch and sat down, and proceeded to switch on the television. After a few minutes of channel surfing, she stopped on a television station that was basically news 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. It was basically the same thing over and over again, Dollet and Timber were declaring their independence from Galbadia, and Galbadia was pissed as usual. Every now and then they mentioned bringing SeeD in to help with the repeated attacks on the two small cities, other than that everything was pretty boring.   
She sat up, leaving the TV on, and walked back into her bedroom. She looked in the closet and found a cadet uniform, but she prefered not be seen in something like that, and settled on some of the clothes she had brought. Her backpack lay on the floor, so she walked over and picked it up, setting it down on the bed. She rummaged through the few set's of clothes she had brought, and found a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, along with an old black leather jacket. She looked it over, and sighed. "This'll have to do for now, I guess."  
She went into the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower, and after she pulled on the tank top, then as she proceeded to put the jeans on, she heard a knock at the door, "Coming!", another knock, "Alright! Alright! I said I'm coming!", she quickly pulled on her jeans and ran to the door.   
  
Irvine stood outside Jade's door. He had his Exeter in one hand, and the old Valiant he had had when he was a cadet at Galbadia Garden, and a sniper rifle slung around his shoulder. He heard Jade shouting a lot of obscenities through the door and couldn't help but laugh. "Her and Quisty would be perfect for one another." He hadn't told anyone yet, and he probably wouldn't until he could be sure that Quistis had feelings for Jade. The door suddenly flew open, and Jade stood infront of him, he could see perfectly why Quistis would like her. Her hair was slightly wet, sending little drops down her tanned shoulder's. Some of her blonde hair was hanging infront of her eye's, which was probably another reason Quistis acted so funny around her, not to mention her body. He was eying her up and down when he heard her clear her throat, which made him look up. "Oh..sorry."  
She smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, I'm kinda used to it. Anyway, what are you doing here this early Mr. Kinneas?"  
"Yeah, I wanted us to get an early start. I never could sleep late in the mornings, and now I can see I'm not the only one."  
She nodded. "Yeah, well you can let me finish getting ready. Come in." She opened the door, letting him in, then shut it behind her. "I'll just be a minute."  
"Take your time." He sat down on the couch, flipping through the channels.  
  
"Gee...make yourself at home." She smirked and walked back into her room, grabbing her black hiking boots from under her bed, and proceeded to sit down on the bed, slipping them on and tying the laces. When she finished lacing up the last boot, she grabbed the leather jacket off the bed and slipped it on. It was about two sizes too big for someone her size, but she didn't care. She walked back into the living area where Irvine was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the small table infront of the couch. "Comfortable?"  
He quickly took his feet off the table and stood. "Ready?"  
She laughed and nodded. "Yeah..you sure it's okay for me to leave my dorm this early?"  
He nodded. "Yes, it is.", he handed her the Valiant he was carrying. "This is now your gun, take good care of it, and it'll take care of you."  
She took it in her right hand, pointing the barrel up towards the ceiling and looked it over, it's barrel glinting in the light of the hallway. "Cool, can we go now?" A hint of anxiousness could be heard in her voice.  
Irvine chuckled. "Yeah, oh, there's something else I need to give you. Now, I usually don't do this for other cadet's, but I've got a feeling you're going to be really successful here."   
She looked at him, her head cocked to the side slightly. "What's that?"  
"I need to give you a GF, so you can junction, draw, and use magic. Here, just concentrate for a second."   
She nodded and did as he said, and a sudden shock ran through her, ending at her brain. "What was that?"  
"Your new GF, his name is Diablos and his attack is non-elemental. Not to mention he has some pretty cool abilities."  
She had a confused look on her face, and asked as they entered the main hall area and started for the training center. "Mr. Kinneas, I have no what you're talking about, think you could explain a little?"  
He brought a partially gloved had up to his cowboy hat and adjusted it. "Sure. GF's are Guardian Forces, they allow you to use Magic, and you can draw magic from an enemy. The abilites I was telling you about are different attacks and special tricks you can use in battle, to give you an advantage over your opponent. You have to obtain AP, which you receive after every battle, to learn these abilities."  
"Okay, anything else I need to know."  
"Yeah, there's lots, but I'll leave that to Quistis. I'm just here to teach you how to use that gun."  
She shrugged and they turned down the hall that lead to the training center. Jade was anxious to use the weapon on her hands. They reached the entrance and she followed Irvine to the left and through the gate.   
He turned around. "Okay, here's how you use the Valiant, it's really simple. You just take your ammo", he held up a shotgun shell, "and you place it in this slot right here.", he placed the ammo in the barrel, then clicked it shut, "see, simple right?"  
"Yep, how about this large chamber right here?" She pointed to a large chamber near the barrel of the gun.   
"Oh, that's for when you use your limit break, which'll most likely be like mine, Shot. You just place as much of one type of ammo in there, then you close it and start firing away at your enemy, just know this, you only have a certain amount of time to do this."  
"Okay, got it."   
"Alright, then let's find a couple of Grat's for target practice. While you're at it, you might want to get started on drawing some magic. It's really simple, just concentrate on what you want to draw, and Diablos will do all the work."  
She nodded. "Alright. I'm ready."  
Irvine nodded one last time, then motioned for her to follow him. They walked into the area of the training center where the Grats were common, and soon were initiated into a battle with two of the plant-like monsters. Irvine easily finished off the first one with one shot from his Exeter, then stood off to the side to let Jade handle the last one.  
She drew the Valiant Irvine had given her earlier, loading a round of ammo into the chamber faster than Irvine had seen anyone do before, and took careful aim at the monster, and with a certain gentleness, she pulled the trigger and sent the bullet whizzing at the Grat. The bullet pierced the rubbery skin of the Grat, going through it's brain, and exiting out of the back of it's head.   
Irvine stood there with his mouth gaping open, amazed at how she killed the monster. He walked over to her, clearing his throat. "Jade, have you had any type of experience with a gun before?"  
She shook her head. "No..why? Did I do something wrong?"  
"Ohh..no. I mean, that was an amazing shot you just took there. Especially for someone who's never handled a gun like that before.", he paused and a thought popped into his head, and he reached behind his back to unshoulder the sniper rifle he was carrying. "Here, this is what I want you to do.", he pointed to a boulder of some sort on the side of him, "Climb up there and set the gun up towhere you can shoot while laying on your stomach."  
She gave him a "what are you going to do look?", "Why?"  
"I'm going to lure a T-Rexaur into your sights, and what you're going to do is use one shot to take him out."  
"Are you nuts!? How can I do that?"  
"Simple, just fire a shot into his eye, the bullet will go straight into his brain, killing him instantly."  
She took the rifle from him and slung it across her shoulder. "Okay, I'll do it."  
He grinned. "Good, I'll wait til you get setup, then I'll head off to find your target. Just be ready."  
She nodded and headed over to the boulder, climbing up with ease, and laid down on her stomach. She proceeded to set up the small tripod stand that was attached to the weapon, and once she was comfortable, she gave an ok sign to Irvine. He immediately ran off into the jungle, and it wasn't soon after he came runnning back out with a T-Rexaur hot on his heels.   
The T-Rexaur came bursting out of the trees, sending a roar that shook the ground at Irvine, Jade calmly rested the butt of the rifle against her shoulder, and looked into the scope. The T-Rexaur came into view, and she slowly brought the crosshairs up to it's head, but couldn't get a clear view of it's eye's because of the way it was facing her. Still, she didn't get nervous, she simply waited for Irvine to get him into position. She kept the crosshairs aimed at where she estimated it's eye to be, and when Irvine finally managed to get it to turn, the eye landed exactly where she figured it would be. She paused for a second, then gently pulled the trigger. The bullet flew from the barrel, a small snapping sound coming from the built in silencer. In less than a few seconds, the large monster was lying on the ground, lifeless.   
Jade slowly stood up, slinging the rifle's strap across her shoulder, and climbed down from the boulder. She walked over to Irvine, who was grinning like a child on Christmas morning. She cocked her head to the side, "Why are you grinning like that?"  
He slapped her shoulder. "That was some mighty fine sharpshooting. You know that what you just did took me years to master?"  
"Uhh...no. Actually, all I did was what you said to do."  
"Well, it took me year's to learn how to do that. It only took you one damn try, so that means you've got one hell of a talent. C'mon, we'll talk more over some breakfast." He took off his cowboy hat and placed it on Jade's head, then slapped an arm around her shoulder and started ushering her out of the training center.   
She looked at the arm around her shoulder. She didn't really mind, she thought Irvine was a pretty cool guy, anyway, it was more like he was treating her like a little sister than trying to make a pass at her.   
  
  
They walked to the cafeteria and took their places in line. She looked around the cafeteria, which was empty except for a couple of SeeDs and Instructors. She looked back to Irvine, "So, Mr. Kinneas, what was it like to go up against the Sorceress Ultamecia?"  
He smiled. "It was exciting, yet scary at the same time. And please, call me Irvine, Mr. Kinneas makes me feel old and mature.", he looked at the front of the line, "Dammit, why doesn't he just wait in line like everyone else?"  
She looked to the front of the line to see who he was talking about and saw a man in mostly black, with a white tee shirt, leave and head for one of the tables. "Who was that?" She looked at Irvine for an answer.  
"That, is our great Commander Squall Leonhart.", he mumbled, "..Asshole."  
She sensed the hostility in his voice, "Care to fill me in here, I thought all the heroes were best friends?"  
They grabbed their food and trays, then walked to a table in the back of the cafeteria, so no one could hear their conversation. Irvine took a bite of his bacon and eggs while Jade ate a spoonful of cereal. Finally, Irvine started explaining. "Well, I can't stand him. Zell and Selphie, they tolerate him because they've known him since they were kids, but hell, so did I. But I sure as hell don't think that makes him special. I mean, I could care less that he doesn't talk to us or anything, or that he's Commander. No, that's not what pisses me off."  
"Then what is it that does?", she asked while taking a sip of orange juice.  
Irvine looked over at her, not being able to understand why he was telling Jade all this. He guess because he already kinda thought of her as a little sister or cousin of some sorts. "Well, ever since we were kids, Quisty, I mean, Instructor Trepe, had always had the hugest crush on him. She spent years trying to make him open up to her, and all he did was ignore her.", paused to drink some of his coffee, then continued, "Well, the night of the SeeD inauguration ball, Quisty had gave him one final order. That was to meet her in the training center's Secret Area. That was where she told him she had lost her instructor's liscence, and a few other things. And all he said was, hold on, let me get it right...", he paused to think, "Oh, he told her to, "Go talk to a wall.", and just left."  
She glared over at the Commander, who was just sitting there eating breakfast, and just from what Irvine told her, she couldn't stand him. She turned her attention back to Irvine. "Why do I have the idea that's not all of it?"  
"Because it isn't. The next day him, Selphie, and Zell were sent on a mission to help a small resistance group in Timber. This is where Rinoa comes into the picture. Now, don't get me wrong, I happen to like Rinoa. She's a good person, and fun to be around. Well, when Squall isn't around anyway. Anway, her and Squall didn't get along at first, but pretty soon she got him to open up to her, and they got together. What irks me and the other's is that, after all those year's of Quisty trying to get through to Squall, Rinoa manages to do that in less than a week."  
"Are you serious? God, I don't even know the guy and I already don't like him."  
Irvine chuckled, he liked this kid. "I know. Hell, I liked Seifer more than Squall, and Seifer was a smartass."  
"Smartass..? Sounds like someone I'd get along with." She smirked and ate a spoonful of cereal, then looked at her watch. "Shit, I gotta go Irvine. I'm gonna be late for my first class.", she quickly stood up and grabbed her tray. "I'll catch ya later."   
"Okay. You can probably find me in the Quad with Selphie."  
She nodded, the brim of his cowboy hat falling infront of her eyes and walked over to the nearest trash bin, dumping her plate, then ran out of the cafeteria.  
"Damn...she took my hat." Irvine shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.  



	5. Class

Desperate Souls  
  
Chapter 4: Class  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of it's character's, Squaresoft does. I only own Jade, Nic, and Matt...not that Matt's a great prize anyways. lol.   
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis sat at her desk infront of the classroom, typing on the built-in computer. She was making a few last minute adjustments to her lesson plan for the day. She had figured, since her class was made up of only three cadets, to lecture outside in the Quad. She didn't think she could stand talking in a classroom for six hours for only three cadets, not to mention having Jade's eyes on her the whole time. She figured that, if they were outside, it could provide a, distraction, of some sort.   
Just as she was finishing up, the bell sounded for cadet's to report to class. Quistis stood up from her desk and switched off the computer, turning her back to the large chalkboard to right down what they would be discussing for the day. She had decided to start with the basics, which mainly consisted of describing the main abilities used in battle; GF's, using Magic, drawing Magic, using Items, and of course, attacking. Once she was finished with that, she set the chalk back down in it's tray, and turned back to take a seat at her desk. She took her place in her chair and picked up the files on the three cadets, given to her by Cid to review them. She was about to slip them inside her desk, when she heard the electronic door to the classroom slide open, and in walked Jade. Apparently she hadn't noticed Quistis sitting there, for she simply stood there, barely in the classroom.   
Quistis stared at her, studying her from head to toe, noticing that her outfit was somewhat similar to Squall. The only difference being that she wore what looked like a tank top, and the jacket was two sizes too big for her. When her eyes came up to her face, she once again became entranced by Jade's eyes, she didn't even notice the files that were slowly slipping from her hands. They landed to the floor with a loud thud, which broke her from the trance, and her eye's came in contact with Jade's. She quickly looked down and pretended to be busy with picking up the files. Her heart started beating faster when she heard boots clicking on the floor, coming towards her. Jade stopped right infront of her, then squatted down and picked up one of the files, Quistis looked up and once again made eye contact with her, making her heart flutter more than it already was. They were shadowed slightly because the brim, of what appeared to be Irvine's hat, came down over them slightly. She wanted to say something, but the words just would come, so she looked back down and picked up the other files, placing them on her desk.   
  
  
Jade wondered why the instructor was acting the way she was. It seemed, to her, as if Instructor Trepe was nervous around her for some reason. She looked down at the file in her hands, then went to hand it to Instructor Trepe. "Umm..here."  
Quistis quickly looked at the file, and reached a hand out to take it. Jade couldn't be sure, but it looked like Instructor Trepe's hand was shaking as she took the file from her. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Umm..does it matter where I sit?", she gestured to the study panels.  
"Oh..no. Sit where ever you like."  
"Okay." She walked over to the front row, taking off the cowboy hat as she sat. She looked back up at Quistis, who had started looking over the files. She studied her features, the long blonde strands of hair that framed her face, which she thought was rather beautiful. Her cornflower colored eyes only helped make her more alluring, in Jade's eyes anyway. But she also saw that she was, troubled or depressed, she couldn't tell which. How could Squall act so callous and cold towards someone so beautiful, Jade had no idea. 'He must be a real asshole to reject someone like her.' She watched her pull one of the strands of hair behind her ear. She was about to initiate a conversation when the doors opened and in came Matt and Nic, and she decided not to. Placing the cowboy hat on her head once again, she leaned back in her seat.  
"Hey! How'd your training session go with Mr. Kinneas?" Matt asked loudly as he took the seat next to Jade, and Nic sat infront of them, turning around to face them.  
"It was awesome. He says I have a natural talent for sharpshooting and he even gave me this.", she reached down under the panel and came back up with the Valiant in her right hand.  
Nic looked at it with awe. "Oh, that's soo coool! We have to be in the training center after class to start our martial arts training. We get to be in Zell Dincht's class!"  
"Oh my god! That's really cool!" She grinned as they continued talking about their training. "Oh, hey! Have you guys gotten GF's yet?"  
"GF's?", both Nic and Matt asked.  
"Yeah, Guardian Forces? Irvine gave me mine this morning. He's really cool. His name is Diablos, and his attack is a non-elemental one."  
"Wow! You got one of those? That just, reeks of coolness!"  
  
Quistis listened Jade and her friend's conversation, while pretending to be looking over their files. They seemed so excited about everything, it was almost as if they were kids on their first day of school. She thought the look on Jade's face was adorable, not to mention beautiful. 'Stop your day dreaming Quistis and get to work.'   
She stood up from her desk, clearing her throat and the young cadets looked up at her, Nic turned in his seat to face her while Jade pushed up the brim of the hat, showing her eyes. It took all of her willpower not to stare into them. "I've decided to do something different today, I will be lecturing to you in the Quad today. So, if you'll please follow me, we'll head down to the Quad."  
They got up from their study panels, and quietly followed her to the elevator. She could have sworn she felt Jade's eyes on her the whole time, the thought sending small tremors up and down her spine. She pushed the button to open the elevator doors, and stepped inside. Even with just the four of them, it was a little crowded. Jade was standing next to her, her arm rubbing up against Quistis' slightly, the touch making her skin tingle. 'God, Quistis. Snap out of it! She's your student for crying out loud!'  
She closed her eyes for the rest of the trip down, disappointment coming over her when the doors opened and Jade stepped out of the elevator. 'This is going to be a really, really long class.' She thought to herself.   
  
  
Class ended about an hour early, simply because there was nothing left to discuss. Jade walked along the hall to the library, the important parts of the lecture running through her mind. But also mixed in with those were thoughts of Instructor Trepe, she couldn't help but wonder why she had seemed so nervous this morning. She didn't act like that when they were in the Quad, or if she did, she had done a very good job of hiding it.   
She entered the library and walked over to the section that contained all the books on GF's and the uses of Magic. Instructor Trepe had suggested they all read this in order to get a better understanding of the lecture they received today. She grabbed the book off the shelf, and brought it over for some girl with pigtails to check it out. After doing that, she headed in the direction of the dorms. Not having anything better to do, she had decided to read the book, since Nic and Matt were going to be needing it as well.  
  
  
Quistis was relieved when she walked out of the Quad, off towards the cafeteria. That had to have been the most intense five hours of her life since Ultamecia. She chided herself for acting the way she did as she walked into the cafeteria. She ordered a salad with a glass of ice-tea and took her tray to a table where Irvine was sitting down, reading an issue of Weapon's Monthly. "Hey Irvine."  
He looked over the top of the magazine at her, surprisingly wearing a cowboy hat similar to the one on Jade's head. "Hey Quisty, what's up?"  
She sighed. "Oh, nothing.", she just had to get this off her chest. "Irvine, if I tell you something, will you promise not to say anything to anyone?"  
He put the magazine down and leaned forward. "Yeah, sure Quisty. What is it?"  
"You know that new cadet you've taken under your wing? Jade? I think...Hyne this is tough...hell, I've got a..thing for her. If you catch my meaning."  
'Finally, she admits it!' He smiled and looked at her, "It's alright Quisty, I had kinda gotten the impression when I saw how nervous you had got around her yesterday."  
She looked at him, "Really? Was I that obvious?"  
"No, no. I'm an expert at these matters, remember?" He leaned back in his chair and smirked.   
She grinned slightly at Irvine's antics. "Sure Irvine, but remember, this is just between us. Okay?"  
He smiled, "Sure Quisty. Just between us." Now, he thought, it's time to bring Selphie into the picture. If he couldn't get Jade and Quisty together, Selphie most definitely could.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this one is so short folks, but the next one will be much longer. See ya!  



	6. Irvine and Selphie plays...Cupid?

Desperate Souls  
  
Chapter 5: Irvine and Selphie plays..Cupid?  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah..yeah, we all know this already. I don't own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own any of it's characters, Squaresoft does. Happy now? hehe  
  
A/N: I'm hoping I'm doing a good at keeping Irvine, Quistis, and any of the other FF8 characters IC, if I'm not I would appreaciate if you'd let me know. Otherwise, enjoy. I'm pretty sure I'm doing a good job with Selphie, I'm pretty much like her anyways.   
  
  
  
  
  
Irvine walked over towards his girlfriend Selphie, who was busy along with the rest of the Garden Festival Committee. The stage for the upcoming event was starting to look spectacular, tall beams with neon colored lights ran along the side of them held up the stage where the band would be performing. On a smaller, separate stage that stood opposite the larger one, two large spotlights were being set up by technicians. Irvine had to give Selphie and the others credit, they had done a damn good job on setting this event up.   
He was surprised when hands suddenly covered his eyes, nearly knocking off his cowboy hat in the process. He smiled when he heard a giggly voice ask, "Guess who?"  
"Umm...Zell? No wait...Squall?", he smirked.   
"Noooo....try again!"  
"Arghh..oh..could that be my love....Selphie?"  
She giggled and removed her hands from his eye's, taking his cowboy hat off and putting it on her own head. "Bingo!"  
Irvine turned to look at her, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "Hey babe."  
"Hey, Irvy. So, whatcha doin'?"  
"Oh, nothing much. I just got through talking to Quisty, and I need your help with something."   
Selphie grabbed her tall boyfriend by the hand and led him over to the stage stairs, motioning for him to sit down next to her. "Okay, what is it?"  
"Alright, one thing though, this has to stay just between us, cuz if this got back to Cid, or anyone else, Quisty could lose her liscence. Okay?"  
She placed a thumb and forefinger together, running them along her lips like she was gripping an imaginary zipper, and then pretended to throw away a key. "Secret's safe with me."  
He nodded with a smile on his face. "Alright. Well..", he paused, not knowing where to begin.  
"C'mon Irvy, don't keep me waiting in suspense!"   
"Oh..here it goes. You remember those new cadet's we got yesterday? The one's from that juvy hall in Esthar?"  
"Yeah...what do they have to do with Quisty?"  
"Well, she's got the hots for one of 'em. She told me today after her class."  
"Ohh...yeah, that's something we really need to keep quiet. Umm...which one is it?" She shifted the way she was sitting on the stairs, bringing her knees up to her chin and resting her head on them while looking up at Irvine.  
"Heh..this is going to sound kinda funny, especially for Quisty."  
"Irvine Kinneas! Stop doing that, you know how I hate waiting for an answer!" She hit him on the arm playfully.  
"Ow..okay, okay. It's the only girl in the group, Jade. I had kinda got the idea that she liked her when we first picked them up in Esthar. She had acted kinda jumpy infront of her, and you know how odd that is for Quisty."  
Selphie nodded. "Yep, she must really like her if she got nervous. Heck, she had never done that around Squall...which I really couldn't blame her. He's been a real butthole lately, have you noticed that?"  
Irvine laughed. "Yeah..anyway, back to the subject at hand. What are we going to do about Quisty? We have to help her out, you know?"  
"Yeah. You know, I think I had met this Jade person yesterday. Quisty was showing her around garden I think, and I could definitely tell something was up." She said matter of factly, nodding so Irvine's cowboy hat flopped down, covering her eye's.   
He laughed and pushed the brim of the cowboy hat up, so he could see her eye's. "So, you wanna play cupid with me, or not?"  
She sprang up, throwing his hat in the air and catching it. "Of course. But we'll have to very discreet about this, and that's the easy part.", she walked back over to him, her face serious now, "Only thing is..how are we going to get them together? I mean, alone so they can talk?"  
He stood up, pacing back and forth with his hand to his chin, then suddenly looked at her, grinning. "I've got it! We can like, go to Balamb or something and bring them along. You can say you need Quisty to help you pick out an outfit for the Garden Festival, and I want Jade to come and keep me company while you ladies shop. Then after..we can 'accidently' lose them in the crowd..and presto!"  
"Hmm..and while I'm with Quisty, I'll get her to talk about Jade..and you can drop hints to Jade that Quisty's want's to jump her bones!"  
Irvine was shocked at Selphie's language, he'd never heard her say something like that. "Selphie! I can't believe you just said that!" He laughed.  
She blushed slightly, "Oops, I don't know what got into me.", she giggled a little. "Well, tell me this..'Mr. Cupid', when are we going to do this?"  
He took a moment to think, then answered. "Why not today? It's only...", he looked at his watch, "4:27. We have plenty of time if we go get them now."  
"Okay, meet me at the front gate. I'll have the car waiting...and make them sit next to each other in the back seat." She gave him a sly grin and winked, then skipped off out of the Quad.  
He sighed and laughed at the same time, "Hyne help me..."  
  
  
Jade sat at the small desk in her dorm, reading the last page of her book. She closed it and set it aside, and looked around her dorm for something else to do. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in, and stretched, and as she headed over to the couch she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, wondering who it was now, and walked over, opening it to reveal a grinning Irvine Kinneas. "Hey Irvine....why are you grinning like that?"  
"Oh, no reason. Hey, I came by to ask you if you wanted to come to Balamb with me and my girl, Selphie?"  
She cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms at the same time. "Why me?"  
"Well, Zell was too busy...and I don't even bother asking Squall..asshole. Anyways, I figured we could go to a junk shop and see if we can find you a better weapon. That old Valiant is on it's last legs, and someone with your talent needs something way better."  
"Sure..but you're going to be paying, I don't exactly have alot of money on me at the moment.:  
"Oh, no problem, sure. Now get your coat and let's go."   
She nodded and left him standing at the door, and returned a moment later with her coat on. She closed the door behind her and they walked down the hall to the front gate, while at the same time she wondered what was going on? She shrugged the thought away, figuring she might as well make the best of it, since it wouldn't be very often that she'd be able to leave garden. They finally arrived at the front gate, and Irvine pointed out Selphie, who was waiting in the rather small, blue jeep. She nearly tripped when she saw who was sitting in the back, they'd never told her Instructor Trepe was going, and now she had the feeling this was going to be a very long trip.  
  
  
Quistis sat in the back of the small, topless Jeep. She nearly jumped when Selphie all of a sudden shouted at Irvine and started waving him over. She looked over in his direction and her heart started pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe that Irvine had invited Jade, the object of her desire, and didn't tell her about it. She quickly brought a hand up to her hair, which she was wearing down, the blonde locks running down her back with a few strands in her eyes. She started to run her hands through it, making it seem like she was busy fixing it, but really she just needed something to keep from showing how nervous she was.   
She looked over at them as they came up to the Jeep, and smiled. Her smile faded when she realized Jade was going to be sitting next to her in the small back seat, but her heart's pounding only increased. Once Jade settled in, she was right up against Quistis, uncomfortable from the look on her face. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her, or if it was because when she sat down her knees came up to her elbows. She raised a hand up to her mouth to suppress a giggle, she thought Jade looked so adorable when she was frustrated. Like she was a small child that didn't get what it wanted, or was arguing with it's parents. When her little giggle fit passed, she looked over to see Jade staring at her, and she quickly looked away, blushing slightly. She was about to say something when Selphie turned to look at them, "You guys ready?"  
Jade spoke up, the sound of her voice making Quistis want to, well she didn't want to think about what she wanted to do, "Yeah, I am. The sooner we get there the sooner I can get this damn cramp outta my leg.", she said with one of those grins that could drive anyone crazy.  
"Alrighty! Let's PAH-TAY!" Selphie put the jeep in gear and hit the gas, making Quistis and Jade accidently bump into each other, their heads bumping against one another.   
"Oww..Selphie, how did you ever pass your driver's exam?", Quistis asked, while rubbing her head.  
"Hehe..", Selphie giggled.  
She heard a moan come from Jade, and looked over. She was smiling while holding her head, then leaned over towards Quistis. "Think someone else can drive back?"  
She laughed, and leaned in closer, wanting to be closer than what she was now but she didn't let on to Jade that was what she was thinking, "I think I'd rather walk back and face a few Bite Bugs."  
A few strands of Jade's hair flew against Quistis' cheek, tickling it slightly, and she loved it. She wondered what it would feel like to tangle her hands in it while her lips were pressed up against her's, in a kiss more passionate than she'd ever imagined. As these thought's passed through her mind she started to blush, and shied away from Jade, turning her attention to the passing scenery. 'Oh, lovely Quistis. You're lusting after one of your student's.' She closed her eye's, trying to clear her thought's but they just ended up going back to Jade's storm blue eye's.   
  
  
Jade turned away from Quistis, staring ahead, glancing at her every now and then. She'd wondered why Instructor Trepe had started blushing like that. She wondered if it was possible that she was nervous around her because, maybe, she had 


	7. A Moment Alone

Desperate Souls  
  
Chapter 6: A Moment Alone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of it's characters, Squaresoft does. Yeah, you know how it goes. Anyhoo's, Jade, Matt, and Nic are my own characters....wait..you knew that too. hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis sat in one of the chair's that ran along the side of the dressing room, for those that had to go through the torture of telling their companions what they think about the outfit they tried on. She had been sitting there for over an hour now, helping Selphie pick something out for the upcoming Garden Festival. Irvine and Jade had went on ahead to the junk shop to pick out a decent weapon for Jade. She kept thinking about what happened in the jeep on their way to Balamb. She couldn't help but the like idea of Jade being interested in her, her heart fluttered slightly at the thought, it seemed to be doing that a lot recently.   
Selphie came out of one of the closet-like changing rooms, wearing a small black dress, that was held up by two small straps on her shoulders. "Well, what do ya think?"  
She nodded. "Nice, I think I like that one more than the other's."  
Selphie giggled, "Okay, this one it is then.", she grinned and figured this was the perfect chance to ask her about Jade, "So Quisty, what's Jade like? Irvine seems to have taken her for a little sister." She giggled again while heading back into the small room to change back into her regular, sunflower yellow dress.  
Quistis paused for a second, then started talking. "Well, I haven't really been able to talk to her all that much, the only time I've had a chance was when I gave her a tour of garden."  
Selphie called out from behind the door, "And...what's she like?"  
She sighed, "Well, she's a really nice person. And..from the little time I've spent with her, she seems to have a really good sense of humor.", she whispered to herself, "..And the most amazing eye's..not to mention a nice body.."  
"What was that Quisty? I couldn't quite hear you."  
Quistis scoled herself, then sighed. She figured it was no use in hiding something from Selphie, it was just pointless. "I said, she has some of the most beautiful eye's I've ever seen, not to mention a great body."  
Selphie stepped out of the smaller room, holding the dress up so she didn't wrinkle it, a large grin on her face. "Aww...Quisty's got a crush! That's so cute!"  
She just sighed, blushing slightly while a small smile crept across her lips. "Whatever Selphie."  
Selphie giggled while paying for the dress. Once she was done she turned to Quistis, "Well, looks like we're just going to have to 'accidently' lose you two in the crowd, doesn't it?"  
She felt her eye's grow big, "Are you serious? I mean, what would I talk to her about?"  
"DUH! Quisty, I did see the way you two were looking at each other earlier. You two need to talk about it, or else you're both just going to be miserable."  
She sighed. "Yes, you're right."  
"See, now, let's go see what trouble the objects of our affection are NOT getting into.", Selphie giggled.  
  
  
Jade walked along the aisles of weapons, looking at the different type's of guns. "Jeez, I never thought picking out a weapon could be this challenging."   
"Heh, it's like picking out clothes, you have to find something that matches your personality, but also something that makes you look good.", Irvine smirked.  
"Yeah, if you say so." She continued walking down the aisle, looking from one gun to another, until she came to one specific one. It was a M4A1 machine gun, with a grenade launcher built in. It was solid black in color, with stainless steel barrels. She reached onto the shelf and picked it up, placing the strap around her shoulder and letting it hand down to her waist. She turned to face Irvine, "How's this?"  
He laughed. "That really matches you. You know, it actually makes you look...sexy."  
She glared at him, crossing her arms and leaning on her right leg, "...Whatever. I don't necessarily see anyone falling head over heels, do you?"  
"Umm..not right now, but I do know someone who is head over heels for you."  
"Huh? Who..?", she asked with a surprised expression on her face.  
"....Quistis."  
"Uhh..you mean Instructor Trepe...has a crush on me?" She couldn't believe what Irvine was telling her, this was something she'd wanted since she had first saw her, and now that she knew she didn't know how to act.  
"Yep, she has it big time for you my friend. C'mon, we'll talk while we pay for that gun."  
She unshouldered the assault rifle and brought it over to the counter, where the teller placed it in it's case, and Irvine payed for it and a few grenades. She grabbed the case and they turned to leave just as Selphie and Quistis came through the doors.   
Irvine tipped his hat, "Hello ladies, we were just comin' to look for you."   
"Aww..you're so sweet." Selphie gave Irvine a wink, signaling that it was time to pull off their 'plan'.   
"Well, shall we go then?" He walked over to Selphie and placed his arm around her small waist, and lead her out the door onto the streets of Balamb.  
Jade glanced over at Quistis, and shyed away from her gaze, then nodded to the door. "I guess we should get going."  
"Umm..yeah. I guess we should." She turned away from Jade and walked out the door, and stopped outside.   
She walked out the doors of the junk shop, carrying her new weapon at her side. She looked around, not seeing hide nor hair of Irvine or Selphie. "Tch...where'd they go off too?"  
Quistis sighed, smiling slightly to herself. "With those two, who knows? They probably snuck off to go make out or something."  
She raised an eyebrow at Quistis, "Yeah..lot's of people like to sneak off into alley's so they can make out. Is there something I should know about?"  
Quistis quickly turned to face her. "Umm...what do you mean? I don't understand?"  
She laughed softly, "I'm not blind Instructor, it's a little obvious they left us alone for a reason. Don't you think?"  
Quistis sighed and blushed slightly, then brought her eye's up to meet Jade's. "I knew they would try this. I guess there isn't any reason to keep my feelings for you a secret any longer. I like you Jade, and I mean that in more than a...student/teacher relationship."  
She smiled at her, the same smile that made Quisits' heart flutter with desire. "I know what you mean. I feel the exact same way you do.", she stopped before she was going to say something else and looked around at the crowd. "We should talk about this somewhere more...peaceful, don't you think?"  
"Umm..yes. That sounds like a good idea."   
She nodded and motioned for Quistis to follow her, and she lead them down the street to the pier. It was empty except for the occasional fish feeder, and fisherman. They walked down to the end of the pier. Jade leaned against the railing, setting the rather heavy case with her weapon inside it down. She turned and looked at Quistis. "So..now that we both know how we feel...what do we do next?"  
"Umm...I don't know. I guess we just take things one day at a time. But, we have to keep this very discreet, simply because you're my student. If the headmaster found out..I could lose my liscence, and you could be sent back to the Esthar Detention Center."  
She nodded. "Alright, I agree with you on that completely." She scooted over to where Quistis was standing, and placed a hand over one of her's that was resting on the railing. She smiled when Quistis looked up at her.   
  
  
Quistis looked into Jade's dark blue eye's. She could've sworn that electricity practically danced between them, Jade certainly did send a shock through her when she touched her hand. She felt her heart start pounding in her chest when Jade smiled at her. She felt Jade lift her hand up, and pull her towards her. She complied, and walked over to where she stood infront of Jade, their bodies so close it was driving her insane. She looked around the pier, and saw they were completely alone, then turned back to Jade. Jade brought her hand up to rest on her shoulder, then proceeded to do the same with Quistis' other hand, and moved her own arms to where they wrapped themselves around Quistis' waist and pulled her to her. She had wanted this for what seemed like forever, when really it had only been two days. Their faces drifted closer to one another, until finally, their lips touched. The kiss sent tiny shivers down her spine, down to her knees, making them weaken beneath her and she had to lean into Jade's arms for support. When she felt Jade's arms tighten around her, she brought a hand up to her lover's neck and up into her hair, tangling her fingers in the silky blonde strands.   
Her grip tightened and she pulled Jade deeper into the kiss, slowly slipping her tongue into her mouth, their kiss becoming more passionate every second they were together. She felt one of Jade's hands go up her back, then moaned into her mouth when she felt a solitary finger trace a line back and forth up her spine. She thought she was about to lose control. She didn't know what it was about Jade's touch that excited her so much, she just knew that she didn't want it to stop. Squall never brought out this side of her, her passionate side, but Jade did just that very thing. It wasn't until she remembered where they were that she decided to pull away. She just stood there in Jade's arms, catching her breath while their lips were still close to touching. "We should go find Irvine and Selphie."  
"Yeah, my curfew's going to be kicking in soon anyway."  
She had completely forgotten about her curfew. "Let's get going then.", she kissed Jade softly one more time on the lips, wishing they could just stay like this forever. She took one of Jade's hands in her's and they both walked back towards the Balamb entrance, hand in hand.   
  
  
Jade couldn't believe what just happened between them, she thought she was going to go crazy. They walked back down the street to the entrance hand in hand, every now and then she would lean over and whisper things in Quistis' ear, sometimes after she finished what she was saying, she would blow softly into Quistis' ear. She loved doing that simply because she could tell it drove her crazy. She was surprised when Quistis leaned up on her tiptoes, and whispered in her ear. "Keep on doing that, and we're never going to make it back in time for curfew.", and she felt Quistis run her tongue along the lobe of her ear.   
She looked at her and smirked, "My, my, getting a little kinky there, aren't we Instructor?"  
Quistis laughed at her, and was about to answer when they heard Irvine and Selphie shouting at them. "Hey! Hurry up you guys! We've got to get back, fast!"  
"Hyne, if that isn't an understatement, I don't know what is.", Quistis whispered into her ear as they walked back to the jeep.  
She practically tripped over her own two feet, almost falling flat on her face if she didn't grap ahold of Quistis's arm. She looked at her as they got into the back of the small jeep, a shocked look on her face.   
Quistis smiled innocently at her, and scooted closer to Jade to where she was practically on her lap. "What? Please tell me you didn't think I was going to be going back to 'my' dorm after what just happened back there?", Quistis winked at her playfully, and rested her head on her shoulder, then wrapped her arms around her neck.  



	8. Desires Fulfilled

Desperate Souls  
  
Chapter 7: Desires Fulfilled  
  
Disclaimer: Grr..here we go once again. I don't own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own any of it's characters, Squaresoft does. Jade, Nic, and Matt are my own creations.  
  
A/N: Well, I was planning on this being a PG-13 fanfic...but it looks like it's going to be an R instead. One thing though, this is my first time writing something like this, so if it sucks..take it kinda easy on me, and if it doesn't, give me a good review! J/J.   
  
  
  
Lightning bolts flashed over the ocean near Balamb Garden, making it apparent that a storm would be hitting soon. Quistis and Jade sat next to each other in the Quad. They had agreed before they arrived back at garden, that just to be safe, they shouldn't get too close when in public. She looked at Jade, who's legs were stretched out infront of her, she had one leg bent with an arm relaxing on it, while she leaned against the truck of a tree. She noticed her eye's were closed and figured she had fallen asleep. Quistis just watched her, she loved how the fading sunset casted it's rays upon her peaceful face. She heard the thunder in the distance and looked at her watch. It was still an hour before Jade's curfew, but with the storm approaching it would be best to go inside. She stood up and stretched, then reached a hand down and shook Jade's shoulder. She woke up slowly and looked up at Quistis. "What time is it?"  
"Just a little past eight, I figured we'd head in a little early.", she motioned over at the approaching storm.  
"Okay..", Jade slowly stood up, and stretched. She leaned over and picked up the case with her new weapon. "Umm..we're going to my dorm, right?"  
"Yep.", she said, grinning slightly.  
"Alright...", Jade said a little nervously.  
They headed out of the Quad, and walked down the main hall to the dorms. They passed the occasional cadet everynow and then, other than that the halls were empty. They reached Jade's dorm and she opened the door, and switched on a light as she walked inside. Quistis followed her inside, and looked around the dorm. She didn't notice any kind of decorations, but then she'd only been there for two days, including today. She walked over to Jade, and hugged her from behind and rested her head against her back.  
  
  
Jade felt Quistis wrap her arms around her waist and lean against her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, before turning around and bringing one hand up to Quistis' chin. She tilted Quistis' head back, so she was gazing into her eyes, and leand down, their lips meeting in a soft, yet passionate kiss. They stayed like that for the next few minutes, just enjoying exploring each other's mouth's, until it wasn't enough.   
She slowly started backing up, leading Quistis into the bedroom. Quistis immediately started to push Jade's jacket off her shoulders, and she helped shrug it off and let it fall to the floor. They resumed kissing, their lips met again in a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and vied for control. She pulled away, looking into Quistis' eyes as she lead her over to the bed, and layed her down gently. She layed down on top of her, and was taken by surprise when Quistis suddenly wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her closer. She placed soft, quick kisses on Quistis' lips, and slowly worked her way down her jawline, and eventually to her neck, the small whimper that came from Quistis only excited her more, and as she brought her lips back up to Quistis', she moved one of her hands down, then back up under the sweater Quistis was wearing. She slowly caressed the smooth, tan skin of Quistis' stomach, her hand slowly working it's way up to it's original destination. She ran her hand over the lacey bra which contained Quistis' breasts, cupping it and squeezing it gently, causing another whimper to come from Quistis. She broke their kiss, and looked down at her lover, "Is something wrong?", she smirked.  
Quistis shook her head slowly, still in a daze, "No, but there will be if you don't keep doing whatever it is you're doing."  
"I don't think that'll be a problem.", she brought her lips back down to Quistis' while her hand continued it's caressing.   
  
  
Quistis had never felt anything like this before, everything Jade did simply drove her crazy. She couldn't take this torture for much longer, she had to feel skin against skin. She didn't wait for Jade to make the next move, instead, she reached down and started to pull off her own sweater. Jade's hands went behind her back, and lifted her up enough to remove the article of clothing, in which she flung it onto the floor. She made quick work of her bra as well, and Jade laid her back down gently, then placed a soft kiss on her lips and worked her way down her neck, and finally to her breasts. She felt Jade flick her tongue across the aroused nipple of one breast, while her hand stroked the other, cupping it gently, and she arched her back, then brought her hands up to Jade's head, and tangled her finger in the blonde tresses of her lover as she moaned in pleasure.  
She pulled Jade back up and brought her lips to hers in a passionate kiss, that seemed to show a more urgent need than she was letting on. Her hands ran down Jade's back, and gripped the tail of Jade's shirt and started to pull it up. Jade complied by rising up, and kneeling over Quistis she pulled it up and over her head, then lowered herself once again as they're lips met in yet another deep, passionate, desire-filled kiss.  
They broke the kiss, and their eye's met, both of them seeing the passion and desire in the other's eyes. She knew what she wanted next, and took Jade's hands in hers, then led them to the button of her pants.  
  
  
Jade knew what Quistis meant, and proceeded to undo the buttons. Once finished, she slowly slid her jeans, along with the white, lacey panties she wore beneath, and threw them to the floor, adding that to rest of the pile. She stopped long enough to admire Quistis' body, "You're beautiful, you know that?"  
Quistis nodded, then gripped her waist with her legs, and pulled her down on top of her. "You talk to much." Quistis siezed her mouth once again, while at the same time, she took one of her hands in hers, and led it down to the area between her legs, pushing Jade's fingers against the small bud, in which she moaned rather loudly, then whispered. "I want you now..please."  
She nodded and kissed her, while at the same time, she stroked Quistis' feminine area, and with one smooth motion, entered her with one finger. She felt Quistis arch her hips against her hand, and she pulled out, then entered her again, this time with two fingers. She moved them back and forth slowly, enjoying the moans of pleasure coming from Quistis. She gradually increased the speed, her finger's thrusting back and forth quickly, and she felt Quistis tighten around them, until finally, she climaxed. She continued stroking her on the inside, slowly down as Quistis gradually came down from the effects of her climax. She slowly pulled her fingers out, and kissed her softly on the lips.   
She was taken completely offguard when Quistis suddenly sat up, and pushed her onto her back. She felt Quistis' quick hands start to undo the button's of her jeans, and quickly pull them off. "My, my. Somebody's a little pushy, aren't they?"  
Quistis grinned at her, "You have no idea." She brought her lips down on Jade's stomach, and started working her way down.  
She felt Quistis' tongue all of a sudden against the small bud between her thighs, and arched her back, crying Quistis' name. She brought her hands to the other blondes hair and gripped it, pulling her closer simply because she wanted her to go deeper. "God, now. Please, now!"  
Quistis complied and broke the intimate kiss, and slowly, ever so slowly, she slipped two finger's inside her. She barely moved them once inside, and it was driving her crazy, and she cried out Quistis' name again. She finally started thrusting, first slowly, much the same as Jade had did to her, and she gradually built up speed. She felt herself go over the edge, and she cried out one last time, arching her back off the bed. She slumped back against the bed, breathing quickly as she recovered from the drugging effect of her climax. She felt Quistis slip out of her, and she laid down next to Jade. She looked over at Quistis, and smiled. "That was...", she was interupted by a bright flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder.   
"Looks like the storms here.", Quistis said, and looked into Jade's eyes.  
"Yeah..", she stared back at Quistis, then pulled back the cover's on her bed and they both slipped under them. Quistis curled up against her, and she placed her arms around her, holding her close as rain started to pound against the garden's exterior.  
She heard Quistis sigh, then she whispered, "I love you, Jade."  
She had never been able to tell anyone those three words ever since she was a child, but they came to her easily now, "I love you too, Quistis.", she pulled the covers over them, and wrapped her arms around her again. They both eventually drifted off to sleep, while the storm raged on outside.   



	9. Storms Aftermath

Desperate Souls  
  
Chapter 8: Storms Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own any of it's characters. So, there...happy now? Huh? Well? Answer me darnit! hehe.....  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken awhile, but I've been sick and other junk like that. Oh, and thanks for the reviews so far, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Jade slowly awoke the next morning, sunlight streaming through the window in her bedroom. She brought a hand up, shielding her eye's from the sun. She wasn't used to it being light when she woke up, and looked over at her alarm clock, discovering it was half past 9 a.m., and that Quistis wasn't lying next to her either. She groaned as she slowly climbed out of the bed, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.   
After showering and getting dressed, she headed into the living area and sat down on the couch, and started lacing up her boots. Her mind kept on going back to what happened last night, and she wondered how Quistis felt about it. She stood up and walked over to the small kitchen table where she had placed her new weapon and it's case. The case itself was black, and when she opened it, she removed her M4A1 assault rifle, equipped with a silencer and scope, along with a small attachment where she could launch grenades. Just as she was about to head out the door, she noticed the note left next to the case. She picked it up and started to read,   
  
Jade,   
Hi, it's me Quisty. I was going to wake you before I left, but you looked too adorable sleeping, so I just showered and headed for my room. I'll see you later in class....oh..and I kinda stole one of your sweaters, I hope you don't mind.   
xx Quistis  
  
She laughed slightly and placed the note back on the table, and headed out of her dorm. She figured that since she had an afternoon class today, she would do a little training, after she got some breakfast. She walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, and was just about to enter when Matt and Nic suddenly appeared beside her. Matt slapped her shoulder, "So, where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you, dude!"  
"Shh..lower your voice. For your info, I happened to be sleeping."  
"Uh..you know, that's kinda odd for you. I mean, you're always up before the both of us! You sick or something?", Nic placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"No..I just didn't get much sleep last night...that's all.", she hid a small smirk from them. She knew that if they found out what happened she'd never hear the end of it.  
"Well, we were about to go grab a bite to eat, wanna join us?", Matt asked.  
"Yeah, I was heading that way anyway."  
"Well, then let's get going dudes, my stomach is saying.."Nic..feed me...FEED MEEE!", he placed his arms out in front of him, and started imitating a zombie.  
She looked at Matt, "So that's what I've been hearing all morning, and to think I thought I was losing my mind."  
"Heh...too late for that, Jade, you never had one to lose in the first place.", Nic slapped her shoulder, and along with Matt took off at a run to the cafeteria.  
"Hey! You guys are so mine!", she laughed and took off after them.  
  
  
Quistis sat at a table in the cafeteria with Selphie and Rinoa, who had just gotten into a big argument with her boyfriend, Squall. She felt sorry for Rinoa. She herself had once cared for Squall, but now that she had Jade, he was old news to her. She looked over to the cafeteria entrance and saw Matt, Nic, and her love, Jade, come running in. A small smile suddenly appeared on her face, not to mention a blush when she remembered what they had done last night. Her attention was brought back to her friends when she felt Selphie tugging on the sweater she'd borrowed..or stolen, from Jade. "Quisty..what in the world are you daydreaming about?"  
"Oh..um, nothing.", she turned to her friends.  
Selphie turned around and spotted Jade, and smirked. "Hehe..nevermind, I have a pretty good idea on where your mind was."  
Rinoa looked at the two, then over to where Quistis was looking. "Okay, I'm confused, why was she looking at a couple of cadet's?"  
Selphie just snickered, then said. "I'll tell ya...only if it's okay with Quisty."  
She sighed, "Go ahead Selphie, just don't say a word to anyone else, promise me Rinoa."  
Rinoa nodded while smiling, "Sure, okay..now it's time for gossip!"  
Selphie turned and pointed over to where Jade and her friends were standing in line. "See those three cadet's standing over there...Quisty has the hots for one of 'em. You're just going to have to guess which one."  
"Hmm...I'm going to guess it's....the guy with with black hair and big blue jersey?"  
Quistis laughed, "You mean Matt? No!"  
"Well...the blonde guy with the baggy jeans?"  
She just shook her head. "Try again."  
Rinoa's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, "You mean..you're..whoa, I had no idea! I mean, cuz you always had that thing for..Squall and all, you know?"  
She couldn't help but laugh slightly at Rinoa's face, then finally managed to stop giggling. "Well, I used to have a thing for Squall, but not anymore. Hyne! Squall's eyes are nothing compared to hers, and..and..her lips..hands..", she stopped when she noticed Selphie and Rinoa staring at her.   
Selphie grinned, "Hah! I knew it! I told Irvy that's where you were!"  
"Shhh..keep your voice down Selphie.", Rinoa whispered, and looked over in Jade's direction, "You know, she is rather attractive...", her voice trailed off when Jade, Nic, and Matt turned and headed for a table not too far from there's.   
Quistis watched Jade's every movement, smiling once their eye's met, and blushing when Jade winked and grinned at her. When she sat down her back was turned towards Quitis' table, and she turned back to Selphie and Rinoa, who were giggling. "What's so funny?"  
Selphie snickered. "You're blushing.", when she said that a small snort came from Rinoa, causing them all to start laughing.  
"..Whatever. Can't you guys find something else to talk about?"  
Rinoa stopped laughing, and thought for a moment, "Umm...nope. Anyway", her and Selphie both leaned in closer, "we want all the details."  
Selphie piped up, "Yeah, I mean, she had to have done some really great things to make you get over Squall that quick. So, c'mon...tell us."  
"Yeah, it's not like we're gonna try and kidnap her or something."  
She thought for a moment, she didn't think it would hurt to tell them, they were her best friends after all. She leaned in and started whispering all the details of last night, or the ones she could remember anyway. After just a few minutes of talking, Selphie and Rinoa's jaws looked like they wanted to drop right to the floor. She stifled a small giggle, then quickly stopped talking when she looked to see Squall walking over to their table.   
  
"Dude, Instructor Trepe keeps on looking over here, think she likes me?", Matt asked while shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
Jade turned around and looked at the three at the other table, finding them whispering amongst themselves, then turned back to Matt and Nic, smirking. "Oh yeah, I bet she just loves the way that milk dribbles down your chin. Not to mention that chocolate milk mustache of your's. Yeah, I could see where she might find that sexy."  
Nic almost choked on his eggs, he started coughing loudly after swallowing them, earning a few stares from other cadet's. "Shit...", he gasped, "that was funny!"  
Matt didn't look too amused. "Hey! Dude, you're supposed to encourage me, not dis me!"  
She brought a hand up to her chin, and thought for a moment, then answered. "I am?"  
"Ugh..you guys are impossible. Hey look! Isn't that the Commander of garden?", he pointed a semi-gloved hand at the young man dresssed in black.  
Jade watched him make his way over to Quistis and the other's table, and stop. He looked like he was addressing they young lady in blue, who she presumed to be his girlfriend. She scooted her chair over closer to Nic's, so she was able to watch what was going on without having to strain her neck. Nic spoke up, "You know, Mr. Dincht says he's a real asshole."  
"Heh, that's funny. Irvine told me the exact same thing."  
"You serious? Hmm...must be true, don't ya think?"  
She shrugged. "Probably so. But then, I don't really care." She knew she was lying to them, she dispised him because of the way he had treated Quistis, but she couldn't let them know that.   
Nic shrugged. "Yeah, as long as he doesn't mess with us, who cares, right you guys?"  
Matt and Jade nodded. "That's right. Although, it would be kinda cool if she would just stand up and slap him right here and now." Matt smirked.  
"That would be just...awesome!" Jade laughed.  
"Hmm..I'm kinda wondering what they're talking about. Hey, Jade. Take my book on junctioning, and pretend that you need Instructor Trepe explain something to you." Mat quickly tossed a large, blue book at her. "C'mon, go!"  
"Tch..fine, fine. I'll go.", she picked up the book and stood up from her chair, and casually walked over to Quistis' table.  
  
She saw Jade making her way over, and she found herself watching the way she walked. She was so full of confidence, and the small grin on her face made her look like she was on the prowl for something, 'Hopefully me.", she thought. Selphie and Rinoa's attention had done went from listening to Squall, to watching her approach. "Hello, are you three listening to me?"  
All three of them looked back as Squall as Jade approached the table, immediately focusing her storm blue eye's on Quistis. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if Instructor Trepe could explain something to me real quick?"  
Selphie hurredly grabbed a chair and scooted it next to Quistis, "Of course. You two go right ahead.", her and Rinoa both giggled.  
Jade stopped all of a sudden, "Umm...on second thought, I think I'll just get to class a little early today, and have her explain it then. Umm..see ya." She turned and walked away, looking back and giving Quistis a small smile. Then the three cadet's picked up their trays and headed out of the cafeteria.  
"Hmm..think we scared her off?", Selphie looked at Rinoa.  
"Umm..not us, I think maybe Squall did though.", she smirked up at him, apparently she hadn't forgiven him for whatever they'd been arguing about.  



End file.
